


Rainbows

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 21 Ships of GOT7 [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, One Shot, Romance, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum was the rain and Youngjae was the sun but together they make a rainbow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't actually ship 2Jae actively (which is ironic because I ship JB with pretty much everyone else and I also ship Youngjae with pretty much everyone else.)   
> But I do love 2Jae as BrOTP bc their hyung-dongsaeng relationship is #goals  
> Nevertheless I do get the appeal of the ship bc I will admit they are hella cute.   
> So if you do actively ship 2Jae I hope you enjoy my (super short) contribution to this ship :)

To say that Im Jaebum and Choi Youngjae are opposites would be the understatement of the ~~year~~ century.  Jaebum was hot-headed yet determined. Most people were too terrified to actually approach him and his circle included very few people that he was extremely close too. Youngjae on the other hand was shy but he tried his best to be friendly, greeting everyone he met with a bright smile (no matter how many times Jaebum protested that random strangers did not deserve his boyfriend’s beautiful beam.)

When they had started going out in Youngjae’s sophomore year of high school, people had given them a month maybe two because when you’re so radically different, it’s impossible not to have constant conflict, cynics had said and of course conflict led to break ups. Some of the romantics in the school had claimed that they complimented each other, like 2 pieces in a puzzle.

Sometimes the view of the cynics prevailed. Conflict between them was inevitable. Especially when it came to Jaebum’s extreme possessiveness especially when it came to Youngjae’s friendliness and knack for making himself adored by the vast majority of people (a little too much, Jaebum often felt.) Another cause of conflict would be Youngjae’s pacifist tendencies coupled with Jaebum’s penchant for getting into fights. When they argued, it was ugly. With yelling (courtesy of Jaebum) and tears (courtesy of Youngjae) ,slammed doors and unnecessarily harsh words.

But in a way the romantics were also right because each of their fights was soon followed by a make up because for both of them their own personal pettiness was easily overshadowed by the sheer depth of the feelings that they had for each other.

When layers of insecurity and self-doubt started to wrap themselves around Youngjae, Jaebum would be there to peel them away slowly but surely and let Youngjae shine like the brilliant star he was, crushing all the hate with sweet yet genuine words of encouragement. When demons of the past would come back every once in a while to haunt Jaebum reminding him of his bad decisions Youngjae would be there to remind him that he was stronger now. He would hold the elder in his arms whispering words of comfort lulling them both to sleep. Whenever one of them fell, the other wouldn’t just pick him up; they took each other above the ground, raising them to greater heights than either of them could possibly imagine of their own.

Jaebum was the rain, cold and harsh but helpful in his own way. Youngjae was the sun, bright but also blinding. But, it was universally agreed that when they were together they were a rainbow, a combination of both good and bad to become, in the end, perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed :D


End file.
